This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-391310 filed Dec. 22, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated hereinto by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a pedal device provided on an automotive vehicle, such as a brake pedal device and an accelerator pedal, and more particularly to an improved vehicle pedal device wherein the position of an operating portion of a pedal arm in its non-operated state is movable in the longitudinal or running direction of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is widely known a pedal device for an automotive vehicle, such as a brake pedal device and an accelerator pedal device. Such a pedal device includes a pedal arm which is pivotally supported by a stationary bracket fixed on the vehicle and which has an operating portion in the form of a pedal pad, for instance, at its lower end, so that the pedal arm is operated at its operating portion. The pedal device is arranged to push or pull a desired power transmitting member, or to convert its operating stroke or force into an electric signal. One type of the pedal device which has been proposed is adapted such that the operating portion of the pedal arm in its non-operated state is movable in the longitudinal or running direction of the vehicle. Examples of the pedal of the type indicated above are disclosed in JP-B2-6-40292 (first prior art pedal device) and JP-B2-2-39807 (second prior art pedal device). These pedal devices are easily operable by an operator of the vehicle, irrespective of the specific physical characteristics of the operator, since the non-operated position of the operating portion of the pedal arm is adjustable in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle relative to the vehicle operator.
In the first prior art pedal device indicated above, the pedal arm including the operating portion is movable through a pair of parallel straight elongate holes along a straight line, with its attitude kept constant. In the second prior art pedal device, the pedal arm including the operating portion is movable through an arcuate elongate hole along a circular arc.
However, the first prior art pedal device adapted to translate the pedal arm while keeping its attitude does not necessarily permit the vehicle operators with their legs having different lengths to manipulate the pedal arm with a sufficiently high degree of operational ease. Described in detail, when the pedal arm is placed at its non-operated position or the rearmost position nearest to the operator""s seat in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the operator""s foot generally approaches the operating portion of the pedal arm in an almost vertical direction, to press down the operating portion. If the attitude of the operating portion of the pedal arm is designed to have an operating surface which faces comparatively upwards when the pedal arm is placed at its non-operated position, the pedal arm cannot be necessarily manipulated by the foot with a sufficiently high degree of operational ease at its operating surface facing comparatively upwards, when the pedal arm has been considerably operated in the forward direction toward its fully operated position. Conversely, if the attitude of the operating portion of the pedal arm is designed to have an operating surface which faces comparatively rearwards when the pedal arm is placed at its fully operated position, the pedal arm cannot be depressed with ease when the pedal arm is placed at its non-operated position.
In the second prior art pedal device, the operating portion of the pedal arm is located at a comparatively low position when the pedal arm is placed at its non-operated position nearest to the vehicle operator""s seat. Further, the operating surface of the operating portion faces comparatively upwards when the pedal arm is placed at its non-operated position. Accordingly, the pedal arm can be manipulated with a high degree of operational ease, irrespective of the adjusted position of the operating portion of the pedal arm in the non-operated state (at the non-operated position). However, the second prior art pedal device suffers from a relatively high cost of manufacture due to difficult formation of the arcuate elongate hole for guiding the pedal arm, and the use of an expensive arcuate rack for arcuate movement of the pedal arm.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pedal device which is easy and economical to manufacture and which permits changes in the level and attitude of the operating portion of the pedal arm as desired, depending upon the adjusted position of the operating portion of the pedal arm in its non-operated state in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
The above object may be achieved according to any one of the following modes of this invention:
(1) A pedal device mounted on a bracket fixed to a body of an automotive vehicle, and including a pedal arm having an operating portion at a lower end thereof, and a position adjusting device operable to adjust a position of the operating portion in a longitudinal direction of the automotive vehicle when the pedal arm is placed in a non-operated state thereof, the position adjusting device comprising:
a first member having a pair of guides;
a second member disposed movably relative to the first member in a substantially vertical plane substantially parallel to the longitudinal direction, and having a pair of guide pieces which are movable in engagement with the pair of guides, respectively; and
a positioning device operable to establish a desired relative position between the first and second members, by moving the pair of guides and the pair of guide pieces relative to each other, the positioning device permitting the first and second members permitting the first and second members to maintain the desired relative position after the desired relative position is established,
wherein one of the first and second members has the operating portion and is movable relative to the other of the first and second members, to move the operating position in the longitudinal direction,
and wherein the pair of guides are formed such that an attitude of the operating portion changes as the operating portion is moved in the longitudinal direction.
In the pedal device constructed according to the above mode (1) of this invention, the first and second members are connected and movable relative to each other through engagement of the pair of guides and the pair of guide pieces, to move the operating portion of the pedal arm in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, while the pedal arm is placed in its non-operated state. Further the pair of guides are formed to change the attitude of the operating portion as the operating portion is moved in the longitudinal direction. For instance, the operating surface of the operating portion of the pedal arm is gradually inclined upwards as the non-operated position of the operating portion is moved in the rearward direction of the vehicle toward the seat of the vehicle operator. This arrangement permits the pedal arm to be operated with a high degree of operational ease at the suitably inclined operating surface of the operating portion, irrespective of the non-operated position of the operating portion in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Further, the present pedal device is arranged such that the attitude of the operating portion of the pedal arm is changed with a change in the longitudinal position of the operating portion of the pedal arm in the non-operated state, by a simple mechanism which has the pair of guides and the pair of guide pieces engaging. For example, the pair of guides are straight guides which intersect each other. Accordingly, the pedal device is simple in construction and economical to manufacture. In addition, the guides can be formed at desired positions, so as to reduce the size of the pedal device, while assuring a required degree of strength at the connection of the first and second members.
(2) A pedal device according to the above mode (1), wherein the pair of guides consist of a pair of straight guides which are positioned such that extension lines of said straight guides intersect each other such that the attitude of the operating portion changes as the operating portion is moved in the longitudinal direction as a result of a relative movement of the first and second members with the pair of guide pieces being moved in engagement with the pair of straight guides, respectively.
In the pedal device constructed according to the above mode (2) of the present invention, the first and second members are moved relative to each other through engagement of the pair of straight guides and the pair of guide pieces, to move the non-operated position of the operating portion of the pedal arm in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Further, the arrangement of the straight guides such that the extension lines of these straight guides intersect each other permits a change of the attitude of the operating portion as the operating portion is moved in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. For example, the straight guides are positioned such that the operating surface of the operating portion is gradually inclined upwards as the operating portion is moved in the rearward direction of the vehicle toward the seat of the vehicle operator, so that the pedal arm can be operated with a high degree of operational ease at the suitably inclined operating surface of the operating portion, irrespective of the non-operated position of the operating portion in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Further, the attitude of the operating portion of the pedal arm can be changed with a change in the longitudinal position of the operating portion, by a simple mechanism including the pair of straight guides and the pair of guide pieces engaging the respective straight guides. The straight guides and the guide pieces can be easily formed or manufactured. Accordingly, the present pedal device according to the above mode (2) is simpler in construction and available at a lower cost of manufacture, than the known pedal device using an arcuate hole and an arcuate rack. In addition, the straight guides can be formed at desired positions, so as to reduce the size of the pedal device, while assuring a required degree of strength at the connection of the first and second members.
(3) A pedal device according to the above mode (2), wherein the pair of straight guides are positioned such that a vertical position of the operating portion is lowered while an operating surface of the operating portion is gradually inclined upwards as the operating portion is moved in a rearward direction of the vehicle toward a seat of an operator of the vehicle.
In the pedal device according to the above mode (3), the vertical position of the operating portion of the pedal arm is lowered and the operating surface of the operating portion is gradually inclined upwards as the operating portion is moved in the rearward direction of the vehicle toward the seat of the vehicle operator, so that the pedal arm can be easily operated. There is a general tendency that the operating portion of the pedal arm in its non-operated state is positioned comparatively near the operator""s seat where the operator has relatively short legs and feet, and comparatively distant from the operator""s seat where the operator has relatively long legs and feet. In view of this tendency, the vertical position of the operating portion is lowered as the operating portion is moved in the rearward direction, so that the operating portion can be relatively easily operated by an operators who are either tall or short.
(4) A pedal device according to the above mode (2) or (3), wherein the second member has the operating portion and is movable relative to the first member, and the positioning device comprises a relative-movement device including a feedscrew disposed on the first member such that such that the feedscrew is parallel to one of the pair of straight guides and rotatable about an axis thereof, and an internally threaded member connected to one of the guide pieces which engages the above-indicated one of the pair of straight guides, the internally threaded member being held in engagement with the feedscrew and pivotable relative to the second member about an axis perpendicular to the above-indicated substantially vertical plane, and wherein the relative-movement device is operable to rotate the feedscrew to move the second member relative to the first member and maintain the desired relative position between the first and second members after a rotary motion of the feedscrew is terminated.
In the pedal device according to the above mode (4) wherein the guide pieces are disposed on the second member which has the operating portion and which is moved relative to the first member to move the operating portion in the longitudinal direction, the required size of the second member can be made smaller than in an arrangement wherein the first member having the straight guides is moved relative to the second member. Accordingly, the required space for installation of the pedal device on the vehicle can be reduced. In addition, the position of the operating portion of the pedal arm in its non-operated state can be easily and rapidly adjusted in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, owing to a unique arrangement of the relative-movement device which includes the feedscrew disposed on the fist member in parallel to one of the straight guides, and the internally threaded member connected to the guide piece engaging the above-indicated one straight guide, such that a rotary movement of the feedscrew causes a linear movement of the above-indicated guide piece and a consequent movement of the second member relative to the first member, and such that the termination of the rotary movement of the feedscrew results in the positioning of the second member relative to the first member, and the consequent adjustment of the position of the operating portion of the pedal arm. Furthermore, since the feedscrew is disposed on the first member such that the feedscrew is not axially movable relative to the first member, the relative-movement device can be made simple in construction and is available at a relatively low cost
(5) A pedal device according to any one of the above modes (1)-(4), wherein the pedal arm includes the first and second members, and the above-indicated other of the first and second members which does not have the operating portion is a pivotal arm which is disposed pivotally about a support shaft supported by the bracket, the pedal arm being pivoted about the support shaft when the pedal arm is operated at the operating portion.
In the pedal device according to the above mode (5), the pedal arm is pivoted about the support shaft supported on the bracket fixed to the vehicle body, when the pedal arm is operated at the operating portion. This arrangement assures a relatively high mechanical strength of the pedal device, permitting the pedal device to be suitably used as a brake pedal device or other pedal device which is subjected to a comparatively large operating force.
(6) A pedal device according to the above mode (5), wherein the pivotal arm is operatively connected to a power transmitting member such that an operating force acting on the operating portion of the pedal arm s transmitted to the power transmitting member, the pedal device further including a lever-ratio changing mechanism interconnected between the pivotal arm and the power transmitting member, the lever-ratio changing mechanism being operable to change a lever ratio of the pedal device with a change in an operating amount of said pedal arm.
The lever ratio indicated above is a ratio at which the operating force acting on the operating portion of the pedal arm is boosted into a force by which the power transmitting member is operated, or a ratio of the operating stroke or amount of the pedal arm to that of the power transmitting member.
In the pedal device according to the above mode (6), the lever-ratio changing mechanism is interconnected between the pivotal arm and the power transmitting member, for changing the lever ratio of the pedal device. By suitably designing the lever-ratio changing mechanism, the lever ratio corresponding to a given operating amount or stroke of the pedal can be determined as desired, and the lever ratio can be changed with the operating amount or stroke of the pedal arm in a desired pattern or relationship. Thus, the provision of the lever-ratio changing mechanism together with the position adjusting device further improves the maneuverability of the pedal arm or pedal device.
(7) A pedal device according to the above mode (6), wherein the bracket has a mounting shaft parallel to the support shaft, and the lever-ratio changing mechanism includes (a) a lever member disposed on the bracket pivotally about the mounting shaft and connected to the power transmitting member pivotally about a first connecting shaft parallel to the mounting shaft, and (b) a connecting link connected at one of opposite ends to the lever member pivotally about a second connecting shaft parallel to the mounting shaft, and at the other end to the pivotal arm pivotally about a third connecting shaft parallel to the second connecting shaft, and wherein the operating force is transmitted from the pedal arm to the power transmitting member through the pivotal arm, the connecting link and the lever member.
In the pedal device according to the above mode (7), the lever-ratio changing mechanism includes the connecting link and the lever member which are interposed between the pivotal arm and the power transmitting member, so that the operating force of the pedal arm is transmitted to the power transmitting member through the pivotal arm, the connecting link and the lever member. By suitably determining the configuration or attitude of the lever member and the positions of connection of the lever member to the connecting link and the power transmitting member, the pattern of change of the lever ratio with a change in the operating amount or stroke of the pedal arm (operating portion) can be suitably determined.
(8) A pedal device according to any one of the above modes (1)-(4), wherein the one of the first and second members which has the operating portion includes an adjusting plate operatively connected to the other of the first and second members through the positioning device, and the pedal arm which is connected to the adjusting plate pivotally about a support shaft supported on the adjusting plate, the pedal arm having the operating portion at a lower end portion thereof, and wherein the other of the first and second members consists of the bracket fixed to the body of the vehicle.
In the pedal device according to the above mode (8), the support shaft is provided on the adjusting plate which is moved when the position of the operating portion of the pedal arm in its non-operated state is adjusted in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The pedal arm is connected to the adjusting plate pivotally about the support shaft, and has the operating portion at its lower end portion. In this pedal device, the pedal arm is pivoted about the support shaft when the pedal arm is operated at its operating portion. The present arrangement is suitably employed where the pedal device is used as an accelerator pedal device or other pedal device which is not required to be operated with a large operating force.
(9) A pedal device according to the above mode (8), wherein the pedal arm is an accelerator pedal arm, the pedal device further including a sensor operable to convert an operating amount of the accelerator pedal arm into an electric signal.
The pedal device according to the above mode (9) is used as an accelerator pedal device including an accelerator pedal arm the operating amount of which is converted by a suitable sensor into an electric signal. The present accelerator pedal device is simpler in construction than an accelerator pedal device wherein the accelerator pedal arm is mechanically connected to an accelerator cable (provided as a power transmitting member to control an actuator for a throttle valve, for instance).
The pedal device constructed according to the principle of this invention can serve as any pedal device provided on an automotive vehicle, such as a brake pedal device, an accelerator pedal device, a clutch pedal device and a parking brake pedal device. For instance, the pedal device is arranged to push a rod of a brake booster or pull an accelerator cable or a parking brake cable, when the pedal arm is operated. Thus, the operating force or stroke of the pedal arm is mechanically outputted through a rod, cable or any other suitable power transmitting member. Alternatively, the operating force or stroke of the pedal arm of the pedal device may be converted by a suitable sensor into an electric signal. The sensor may be arranged to detect an angle of a pivotal motion or a torque of the pivotal arm provided in the pedal device according to the mode (5) of the invention described above. Alternatively, the sensor may be arranged to detect a load or an amount of movement of the power transmitting member indicated above.
The pair of guides provided on the first member is preferably a pair of straight guides, as in the pedal device according to the above mode (2). However, the guides need not be formed straight. The straight guides are preferably straight elongate holes, but may be straight guide rails or rods. The guide pieces provided on the second member may be bearing members which engage straight guides such as straight elongate holes, guide rails and guide rods, with a suitable attitude relative to the straight guides, such that the bearing members are linearly movable relative to the first member. If necessary, the guide pieces are pivotally supported by the second member.
The straight guides are formed such that extension lines of these straight guides intersect each other. The straight guides need not be continuous with each other in the form of an L-shape, but may be separate from each other, provided the extension lines of the straight guides intersect each other. The straight guides need not line in the same plane.
The positioning device preferably comprises a relative-movement device operable to move the first and second members relative to each other and maintain a desired relative position between the first and second members, as in the pedal device according to the above mode (4). However, the positioning device may be removable fastening means such as bolts and nuts for fixing the first and second members together with a desired relative position therebetween after the first and second members are moved to establish the desired relative position through engagement of the straight guides and the guide pieces.
In the pedal device according to the above mode (3), the straight guides are positioned such that the vertical position of the operating portion of the pedal arm is lowered while the operating surface of the operating portion is gradually inclined upwards, as the operating portion is moved in the rearward direction of the vehicle toward the vehicle operator""s seat. In the pedal device according to the above mode (1) or (2), however, the guides may be positioned such that the vertical position of the operating portion of the pedal arm is held substantially constant irrespective of a change in the position of the operating portion of the pedal arm in the non-operated state in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, or such that the vertical position of the operating portion is raised as the position of the operating portion is moved in the rearward direction of the vehicle.
In the pedal device according to the above mode (4), the second member has the operating portion and is moved relative to the first member when the position of the operating portion is adjusted in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. However, the pedal device according to the other modes may be arranged such that the first member has the operating portion and is moved relative to the second member upon adjustment of the longitudinal position of the operating portion.
In the pedal device according to the above mode (4), the relative-movement device includes a feedscrew and an internally threaded member. In the pedal device according to the other modes of the invention, any other type of relative-movement device for a relative linear movement of the first and second members may be used. For instance, a linear-movement mechanism including a rack and a pinion may be used. Further, the relative-movement device may be arranged such that the feedscrew is disposed on the second member pivotally about an axis perpendicular to the above-indicated substantially vertical plane, while the internally threaded member is disposed on the second member pivotally about an axis perpendicular to the substantially vertical plane. The relative-movement device may be arranged such that the feedscrew is manually rotated to move the first and second members relative to each other, or such that the feedscrew is rotated by power-operated drive means such as an electric motor to move the first and second members relative to each other, by turning on a suitable switch provided to control the power-operated drive means.
In the pedal device according to the above mode (5), the pedal arm consists of the first and second members of the position adjusting device, for example. In this case, one of the first and second members is the pivotal arm while the other has the operating portion. The pivotal arm may be an upper member while the other member may be a lower member having the operating portion. In the arrangement according to the above mode (5), the pivotal arm constitutes a part of the pedal arm. In an alternative arrangement, neither the first member nor the second member of the position adjusting device constitutes a part of the pedal arm having the operating portion. In this alternative arrangement, the pedal arm is a pivotal arm pivotally connected to the position adjusting device. Thus, a pivotal arm may constitute a part of the pedal arm or the entirety of the pedal arm.
The lever-ratio changing mechanism provided in the pedal device according to the above mode (6) may include a lever member and a connecting link as provided in the pedal device according to the above mode (7). However, the lever-ratio changing mechanism may use any other arrangement shaft, and the lever-ratio changing mechanism includes (a) a lever member disposed on the bracket pivotally about a mounting shaft and connected to the power transmitting member pivotally about a connecting shaft parallel to the mounting shaft, and (b) an engaging mechanism connected between the lever member and the pivotal arm, for pivoting the lever member when the pivotal arm is pivoted. The engaging mechanism may use an elongate hole and a piece engaging the elongate hole, or a cam mechanism. While the lever member and the power transmitting member are connected to each other pivotally about the first connecting shaft in the pedal device according to the above mode (7), the lever member and the power transmitting member may be connected to each other through a connecting link as used for connecting the pivotal arm to the lever member.
Although the pedal device according to the above mode (9) is used as an accelerator pedal device, the pedal device according to the above mode (8) may be used as a brake pedal device, a clutch pedal device and any other pedal device, which preferably includes a sensor arranged to convert the operating amount of the pedal arm into an electric signal used for controlling a brake or a clutch.